Make Me A Better Man
by VenusInHerHair
Summary: "Make Me A Better Man": Hermione and Sirius' wedding night has arrived, two months after they were forced to marry by the Ministry as part of a new Marriage Law. Hermione sits nervously waiting for her new husband. Hermione/Sirius. AU: After the War, the Light side have won. Hermione is 18. Warnings: lemons! Rated: M for scenes of a sexual nature. 17 . Rights to JKR!
1. Chapter 1

**Make Me A Better Man**

**A Marriage Law Hermione/Sirius FanFiction**

By VenusInHerHair

"Make Me A Better Man": Hermione and Sirius' wedding night has arrived, two months after they were forced to marry by the Ministry as part of a new Marriage Law. Hermione sits nervously waiting for her new husband, who thinks she's more experienced than she really is. Hermione/Sirius. AU: After the War, the Light side have won. Hermione is 18. Warnings: lemons! Rated: M for scenes of a sexual nature. 17+.

***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All rights go to JKR***

[Please review - even just one little line or one word! I'll love you forever :p Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships!]

Hermione shut her eyes and took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly as she felt a cool breeze skim her cheek from the slightly open window of the hotel room. Ginny and Fleur had just left, having helped her dress and attempted to calm her down, and now she was waiting, alone, for her husband to join her.

The Bridal Suite was huge and lavish, completely over the top in Hermione's opinion. It felt wrong somehow to be placed in such an extravagant room, a room meant for young couples in love to spend their first night as husband and wife, when the reality of the situation was so far removed. This was no marriage of love. Despite the lace curtains and plush pillows and jacuzzi in the bathroom, Hermione would rather have been anywhere else than in that room.

The Marriage Law had been passed two months ago, and those two months had gone by ridiculously fast. Terrifyingly so. Hermione had barely gotten used to the idea of the end of War before she received a letter informing her of the Ministry's decision and the name of her husband-to-be. Truth be told she'd been lucky. Luckily than many, at least. Ron had been forced to marry Astoria Greengrass in the previous week - the two were now supposed to be enjoying their honeymoon in Romania, staying with Charlie and his new wife. Ginny had returned from her 'holiday' with Malfoy three days ago, to serve as Hermione's Maid (now Matron) of Honor, along with Fleur, who had spent much of her time fussing over Hermione's hair-do, while Ginny soothed her nerves.

Now that they had left her alone, the nerves were back with a vengeance. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Fleur had brushed out her curls and attacked them with various heated instruments, achieving (eventually) a soft curled look, so that segments of hair fell softly around Hermione's face to frame it gently. Her cheeks were pale, she pinched them in an effort to put some color back into them. She wore the simple diamond earrings she had put in for the ceremony, but had removed the silver necklace, her wedding gift from Sirius.

_Sirius_. Hermione still couldn't believe she was married to him - he was her _husband_. She was Mrs Black. She was a _wife_. Hermione's thought once again strayed to her marriage, and the butterflies returned stronger than before to her stomach, her heart beating faster with nerves.

She wasn't exactly scared - well, not of Sirius at least. She was scared of what he'd expect from her tonight, and from this night forwards, she presumed until an heir was born, as the Ministry demanded. Hermione had heard forced-marriage wedding-night horror stories from girls who swore it hurt so much they'd been compelled to beg their new husbands to stop. She also knew that Sirius was experienced, and part of her was afraid of disappointing him. She'd always assumed her first time would be with Ron, who'd have had probably less knowledge than she would have.

Hermione started on her delicate chair as the door swung open and Sirius entered, shutting the door quickly behind him. He didn't appear to have changed clothes from the reception, but had removed his jacket and was left in a button-down white shirt, of which he had opened the top couple of buttons, exposing a scattering of chest hair. His feet were bare. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, as he turned back to face Hermione, who smiled weakly at his reflection in the mirror.

As he approached the vanity, Hermione rose and turned to meet him, eyes downcast as she tried to steady her breathing, small hands placed on the back of the chair which was the only barrier left between them now.

"You look beautiful," Sirius murmured, taking in Hermione's white, lacy babydoll lingerie, and wedding garter, which he'd failed to remove during the reception, not wanting to alarm his bride with the prospect of being in the spotlight for any longer. He marveled at how Hermione managed to look innocent in lingerie.

He could see that she was trying to hide behind the chair, so took her shaking hand gently, and led her out from the dressing table to the centre of the room, by the foot of the king-sized bed. She still wouldn't meet his eyes, so his used his free hand to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze.

"You really are stunning," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her chastely on the lips, wanting to be as gentle as possible. He pulled his young wife in closer to his body, running a hand up and down her spine, feeling her soft skin beneath the satin negligee. She was still shaking slightly in his arms. He broke the kiss to look down at her.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked tenderly. "I won't hurt you, you know that".

Hermione looked up at him, into his kind grey eyes.

"I know you won't hurt me, not deliberately. I trust you." She broke off, trying to find the right words. Sirius waited patiently, trying to read her expression. She continued:

"I'm afraid of the unknown, and, I-...well, as I'm sure you can imagine I have very little experience of anything...of this _nature_. And I know you do, so...I just don't want to do anything wrong." She looked down, embarrassed. "And I'm worried about the pain" she added, blushing slightly.

Sirius took a deep breath, processing what his young wife had just confided in him. He appreciated how honest she was being with him, although it clearly embarrassed her to speak so openly of such things. She had tensed up in his embrace.

"My love," he began softly, stroking her hair. "Are you telling me that you're a virgin?"

The girl nodded mutely, still refusing to look up at him. His breath hitched in his throat at her admission. "You didn't tell me -"

"You didn't ask" she replied quickly, swallowing nervously.

He chuckled under his breath: "No, I suppose I didn't. I just assumed..."

"What?" she asked, her eyes now shooting to his in indignation. "What did you assume?"

Sirius was taken aback by her offense, but answered promptly, not wanting to get into an argument on his wedding night. "I'm sorry, my love, I shouldn't have assumed anything. It doesn't matter, I'm pleased you're a virgin, Hermione, really. I just hadn't thought of it." There was a short silence.

"Will you be gentle with me, please?" she whispered, her tone now soft. Sirius sighed in

relief at having narrowly side-stepped a quarrel.

"Of course, Hermione, the last thing I want to do is hurt you," he reassured, his hand snaking through her hair to find her neck, which he proceeded to caress gently. He leaned in, as if to kiss her, and whispered into her ear: "I love you, Mrs Black".

A small smile spread across Hermione's lips, and she moaned slightly as he began to nibble at her neck, planting soft kisses along her jawline before reclaiming her mouth, which she now opened willingly to him. She placed her hands on his firm, muscular shoulders, enjoying how safe she felt in his arms.

Sirius walked them round to the left side of the lavish bed, noting the rose petals which had been sprinkled over the top of the covers. He stopped when Hermione's legs met the wooden bed frame.

"Lift your legs," he commanded softly, lifting her small body from the ground and setting her down on the bed so that she was balanced on her knees, giving him easier access to her neck, which he began to cover in kisses. Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

Sirius found her lips once again, kissing her passionately as his tongue entered her mouth. He ran his hands up under her lingerie and gently palmed her breasts, eliciting a groan from Hermione.

Something between them had changed, a kind of desperation had broken loose and Sirius was overcome with lust. Hermione gasped as she felt him, hard, against her stomach.

Sirius grabbed her small waist and pushed her backwards onto the mattress, her head barely hitting the pillows before he was on her and had claimed her lips again, capturing her delicate wrists and raising them above her head.

They kissed fervently for a couple of minutes before Sirius stopped for breath, leaning back on his heels to undo his belt hastily and tug down his trousers, before pulling his shirt roughly over the top of his head, revealing a muscular chest makred in places with tattoos.

Before Hermione could reach out a hand to touch him, Sirius had pushed her back down and was kissing her neck once more. He stopped and looked down at her, pleased to note her parted lips and small marks on her neck from his ministrations.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, breathing heavily, his eyes dark with desire for her.

She nodded. "Yes."

A wicked grin spread over Sirius' face, and he kissed her gently, having tugged off his boxer shorts and discarded them on the cream rug. "Just tell me to stop, and I'll stop, OK?" he asked, his nose rubbing against hers tenderly as he asked.

"OK," she answered breathily, finally feeling ready for what was about to happen.

"Pull your knees up," Sirius ordered, raising her hands above her head once again. "And please don't look away - I need to see you".

Satisfied with her nod, Sirius lowered himself down to her, and lined himself up with her entrance, his hands on either side of her head. In one swift thrust, he slammed into her, groaning in pleasure at her tightness and warmth. She was so wet for him.

Hermione cried out as he ripped through her virginity, trying to catch her breath as he stilled deep within her. Sirius ran a finger over her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Are you alright, love?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She nodded, torn between asking him to wait a moment and let him continue, aware that he was enjoying himself and reluctant to ask him to stop so soon. She whimpered as he moved slightly inside of her, another jolt of pain taking hold of her. As the pressure increased she tossed her head to the side and tried to swallow a sob.

"I love you," Sirius murmured as he pulled himself out again, trying to ignore her wince, and then lowered himself into her once again.

She cried out as he stretched her further and would've pushed against his chest if his hands had not been pinning her wrists above her head. She gasped for air, her chest heaving beneath him, as she prayed the pain would subside quickly.

Sirius looked down at his young wife, fighting his urge to thrust into her again with all his strength. When she turned her head to look up at him again, he took this as his cue to continue, and moved again, stilling once he was sheathed in her once more. He moaned in pleasure. Hermione wriggled beneath him, attempting to free her wrists from his grip.

"Struggling won't ease the pain, love," he said, leaning down to kiss her neck, beneath her ear, inhaling her scent deeply. She smelled divine. "Try to relax."

Hermione nodded resolutely, trying to relax herself. The pain persisted, and increased as he thrust again.

"Please, Sirius," she whimpered, her courage failing her.

"I'll finish quickly," Sirius decided, too far gone to be able to stop himself now, although he hated having to hurt the young woman below him.

Hermione cried out in pain as he thrust into her a few more times, finally finding his release and emptying himself deep inside of her, before collapsing on her, letting go of her wrists at last. He rested his weight on her, trying to catch his breath, for a few minutes before getting ahold of himself and rolling off her.

Sirius turned to lie on his side and caressed her cheek gently, wiping away tears which continued to fall, albeit fewer now. Her lips were swollen, her chest flushed from the exertion, and her creamy breasts were still rising and falling as she held back sobs. He reached down to the end of the bed and pulled a blanket over them both.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Sirius murmured into her ear. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione lied, closing her eyes and enjoying his strong arms, wrapped around her protectively.

"My brave little Gryffindor, I love you so much. I'm so lucky to have you". He cradled her head in his hand as he kissed her gently, he other hand stroking up and down her back.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," Hermione murmured after a few minutes of comfortable silence, rolling away from Sirius and wrapping the blanket around her as she scooted off the bed. "I'll be right back," she said, turning back to him briefly. They both happened to glance down at the bed covers at the same time, and Hermione gasped as she saw the blood stains.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, warmth rising to her cheeks in embarrassment. Sirius was by her side in a moment, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and kissing her neck until she relaxed.

"Don't apologize for bleeding," he said softly, the stains vanishing as he performed a silent cleansing charm on the bed. "Let me run you a bath."

Hermione perched on the edge of the bed as Sirius disappeared into the bathroom. She couldn't help but wish he'd had the self-control to stop when she'd asked. Still, she mused, she was lucky to have him, when all things were said and done. Some of the possible alternatives didn't bear thinking about...

She rubbed her belly, absentmindedly wondering if she might have conceived so soon. She smiled and rose stiffly as Sirius called her from the bathroom, dropping the blanket to the floor.

She knew now: she loved him.

[As I said, please review - even just one little line or one word! I'll love you forever :p Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships!]


	2. Chapter 2

Make Me A Better Man

A Marriage Law Hermione/Sirius FanFiction

By VenusInHerHair

"Make Me A Better Man": Hermione and Sirius' wedding night has arrived, two months after they were forced to marry by the Ministry as part of a new Marriage Law. Hermione sits nervously waiting for her new husband, who thinks she's more experienced than she really is. Hermione/Sirius. AU: After the War, the Light side have won. Hermione is 18. Warnings: lemons! Rated: M for scenes of a sexual nature. 17+.

*Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All rights go to JKR*

[Please review - even just one little line or one word! I'll love you forever :p Thank you so much to those who reviewed for the first chapter - thanks to you I've decided to continue the story... :) Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships!]

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione and Sirius had been married for five months now, and their relationship had never been better. After Hermione's initial trepidation, she had actually enjoyed their honeymoon to Rome, and had felt closer than ever before to her husband. It wasn't long before she'd felt like Mrs Black for real.

The couple had continued their relationship in unadulterated bliss for the first couple of months, Hermione training as an auror while Sirius headed up the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, having been promoted in the first month of their marriage, he suspected partly as a reward of sorts for marrying a 'mud-blood'. Sirius had bought the couple a modest Victorian property, a Gothic Revival stone house with green shutters and a cosy attic. The pair had spent weekends decorating the insides, furnishing the rooms and making it their home in the truest sense of the word.

Hermione had payed particular attention to the fourth bedroom, the room destined to be a nursery for the future Black children, purchasing a simple but traditional wooden cradle and a rocking chair next to the long window, which looked out onto the garden below, where Sirius could often be seen practicing obscure spells out of the way of valuables and his precious wife in the house.

Hermione had made many a trip to Flourish & Blotts, first purchasing parenting books, and then children's books of fairy tales and magical nursery rhymes which she intended, in true Hermione-fashion, to learn before the time came for her to sing them. But, after four months of failing to conceive, she had been drawn increasingly into the medical section of the book shop, searching for books on tips for conception and possible solutions to the problem.

Both she and Sirius were aware of the Ministry imposed deadline for the birth of the first child of forced marriages: by the eighteenth month at the latest after the date of the marriage. Having been married five months now already, this left them with only four to conceive a child, or face the consequences.

Having returned from a dinner party at Ginny and Draco's one night, Sirius and Hermione collapsed onto a sofa, exhausted after a long week and the effort of keeping up polite conversation at Malfoy Manor, although of course Hermione loved the company of Ginny. Sirius sighed loudly, and pulled Hermione close to him, kissing her hair and inhaling deeply the delicious scent of the vanilla shampoo he'd grown to love so much.

Hermione repositioned herself on the couch so that she was lying back, resting her head in Sirius' lap, gazing up at him, her thick hair spread in a halo around her head.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Sirius asked her, smirking slightly at the look of concentration on her face. She made no reply, prompting Sirius to tickle her ribs gently, making her giggle hopelessly, before regaining enough control to push his strong hands away.

"Stop, Sirius, just wait-" she drifted off in thought again, clearly calculating something in her head. She inhaled sharply, having worked out her internal problem.

"Sirius, it's been five months".

"The happiest of my life," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her.

"No, it's bad," she countered, a look of concern etched onto her face, her brow wrinkled in worry. "We only have four months left..."

Sirius sighed, realizing what she was referring to. "I know, love. I didn't want to alarm you. I've been thinking about that. I know you're worried already, I've seen some of the books you've been buying..." he trailed off, stroking her hair.

"And what happens if...well, you know, if we don't...manage to...you know?"

Sirius ran a hand through his shaggy hair distractedly, debating whether or not he should tell her. He couldn't bear to distress her further. But she persisted:

"Just tell me, I can take it."

"If no child has been born by the end of the eighteenth month of our marriage," he started warily, assessing her reaction, "In that case, the Ministry would...they'd annul the marriage, and find us new partners to marry. In other words, they'd refuse to acknowledge that this marriage ever existed. The Ministry is proud - they don't like to think they've failed. I should know..."

Hermione stared up at him, wide eyed in horror and shock.

"They'd make us remarry? Other people?" she stammered, clearly horrified at the very prospect. Sirius nodded mutely. What could he say?

Hermione shook her head indignantly, sitting up and turning to face Sirius. "But-"

"Hush, love," he soothed, stroking her hair, and rubbing her leg comfortingly. "It'll be OK, we'll keep trying".

Hermione said nothing, staring in horror straight ahead. Sirius was at a loss. She sat for a moment longer, before bolting for the stairs and rushing into their bedroom. Sirius leaned back into the sofa and sighed. Four months really wasn't that long.

[I'm sorry it's short, I'm trying to figure out what to do with this one...any suggestions? While I write Chapter Three, please check out my other stories, "You Don't Know How Lovely You Are", which is being updated very regularly at the moment, and "I Can't Let You Be", which doesn't have any reviews :( I'd really appreciate some! (Those two are much darker than this...) Thanks for reading :) x]


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

I'm really sorry to do this, but I've decided to put this story up for adoption. :( I feel terrible, but I do have my reasons:

1. I'm already writing a full length Sirius/Hermione marriage law fic - "Loving Him Was Red", which I feel is a better story in many ways than this one, which looking back I now think is too rushed at times.

2. I'm so so grateful for all of the reviews, favourites, and follows I've received on this story, and I can't bear to just abandon it and leave anyone who's waiting for an update waiting for ever!

3. I don't feel like I can do the story justice. I don't have a plan for it, (unlike for my other stories on here), and I want to do it justice, or at the very least find somebody else who can.

4. I don't have the time to salvage this story, whilst keeping up with my other 3, and giving my new ideas a chance to blossom.

In short, I only intended this to be a one-shot, and I'm starting to think that writing a second chapter was a mistake, but I really feel guilty about leaving it now!

If anyone is interested in adopting this story, please feel free to PM me or leave me a review - I would like to check out your other stories before I give this up, to make sure that I'm not giving my 'baby' away to just anybody. And if you have ideas or plans for where you'd take the story, even better!

Again, I'm sorry to do this, but thank you so much for all your support on this story, and please check out "Loving Him Was Red", or "You Don't Know How Lovely You Are", or "Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You", if you want to read more.

Thanks everyone :) I hope you're all well x


End file.
